Behind Blue Eyes
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Rated M for strong language and suggestive content. B'Elanna snaps one day in Engineering on Seven of Nine who walks out with tears in her eyes. Trying to make the crew understand, Seven sings a song at the Voyager Talent Show. T7, B'ElannaSeven. OneSHOT!


**Behind Blue Eyes**  
By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of its stuff. Although if it were real, I'd send out a plea to the time ship Relativity to transport me to that time cause I hate this world. I also don't own the song Behind Blue Eyes. Limp Bizkit did this remake of it. If you don't like the idea of two women in a loving relationship then I suggest you leave now.

A/N: this is my first Voyager fanfiction so please bear with me. It's a fic between B'Elanna and Seven. Truthfully, this is my first story involving a F/F relationship so reviews and comments would be much appreciated. This is just a nice little oneshot story to break time while I wait for my muse to strike me again with an idea for chapter 5 of my current work in progress: Freaky Friday Sailor Moon.

**!WARNING!: RATED M**: This fic contains strong language and suggestive description. If you are 17 years of age or younger, I strongly advise you to find another story to read. If you continue, know that you have done so under your own will and will accept any responsibility for your actions should they be illegal where you live. This is your **one** and only warning.

Thoughts are in _italics_.

Song lyrics are in **_bold italics_**

* * *

Once again the workers in Engineering felt like crawling under the closest plasma conduit as their boss lady got into another fight with their resident blonde Borg. 

But little did they know that this time, the outcome would shock them all.

"DAMNIT SEVEN! How many times have I told you not to fuck with warp core alignment without my permission? Do you realize how hard I worked on that this morning to get the thing aligned to within seven point five zero four microns of what's considered optimum?" B'Elanna screamed in frustration, she'd pulled a double the previous day and wound up coming in early this morning to realign the warp core, a long and tedious job made more tedious by the fact the chief engineer hadn't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep within the past 36-48 hours.

"Lieutenant, the sensors in the Astrometrics lab have been offset by your so-called alignment of the warp core. The fluxuations you caused while recalibrating the core's alignment was enough to degrade the alignment of internal sensors by three point five one three millimeters as well as decrease their efficiency by two point seven five percent. I was simply trying to correct your mistake and solve both problems at once. 'Killing two birds with one stone' as the term implies." Seven replied coolly, stopping what she was doing and settling into her normal stance: hands behind her back, chest out, displaying her assets for all to see.

"This is my engine room, _Borg_, anything you do in here has to go through me first! So what if the internal sensors are off by a fraction of a micron?! The engine efficiency is more important than your precious internal sensors because the closer the alignment of the warp core field to peak I can get the more power we save! And without said power, your sensors wouldn't amount to SHIT!" B'Elanna roared back, "Now get the HELL out of engineering and the HELL out of my way! You've caused me nothing but grief since you came aboard this ship and I for one wouldn't give a damn if I never saw you again for the rest of this god forsaken TRIP!"

Everyone in Engineering winced at the harsh, biting comments coming from their boss, even Vorik. Even though some of them didn't really like Seven of Nine, they still knew that she meant well, even though she didn't show it very well. Nicoletti, who was closest to the fighting pair, was shocked to see a slight tremor run through the blonde's beautiful frame.

Seven just stood there, the words coming from the fiery young half Klingon cut deeper into her than ever before. She had recognized several months ago the feelings she had been experiencing towards the engineer. She had fallen in love with B'Elanna. Seven may have been new to the feelings and emotions of humans but according to all the data she had gone over, the only other emotion left, after ruling out all others, was love. The venomous words had stung so much, her chest physically hurt. Her ocular implant must be malfunctioning.

B'Elanna watched silently, as did the rest of Engineering as the normally calm and collected ex-Borg lifted her human hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear on her right cheek…as a second slipped down her left.

"Seven, are you alright?" Nicoletti was the only other one brave enough to speak as she reached out a hand. Seven backed away a few steps, out of her reach. "Seven?"

'_Oh my god. Why did I say that to her? Is she crying? Oh Kahless no. I made her cry._' B'Elanna thought, horrified at her own actions. But somehow she kept her feelings hidden and remained impassive, as she had done for the past several months after breaking up with Tom. '_Why do I do this to her? Is it because I'm afraid of what will happen? How could I have just said what I did? Now I've destroyed all hope of ever being with her. Oh Kahless what have I done?_'

A second shudder ran through the tall blonde's frame and her normally blue eyes now turned a dark and emotionless gray. A gray that no one had ever seen them turn. A gray that pierced B'Elanna to her soul.

'_I will not let them see me cry. I am Borg. Emotions are for the weak. I will adapt…I must adapt._' Seven thought as she straightened up, turned around and walked slowly out of Engineering. She passed Chakotay going through the door but didn't even acknowledge him. He slowed and watched her walk stiffly down the corridor and around the bend until she was out of his sight. Brow furrowed, he continued into Engineering, greeted by the eerie stillness.

"B'Elanna, what was that all about?" he questioned. A few seconds passed without reply. Nicoletti finally spoke up.

"Alright everyone, show's over. Get back to work." She turned back to her console as people slowly began moving and returning to their duties.

"Lt. Torres, a moment if you will?" Chakotay said as he turned to go into her office.

"Yes Commander." She replied solemnly and followed him into the room.

"Computer, seal the door. Authorization Chakotay gamma one."

"Door sealed." The female voice returned.

Chakotay moved and sat behind her desk.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant." He said, adding, "That's an order."

B'Elanna wordlessly slumped down in a chair facing her friend. He gave her a minute or two before finally speaking up.

"Alright B'Elanna, would you mind telling me what just went on here? And why Seven of Nine looked like she was crying as she walked out of Engineering? For God sake she didn't even acknowledge me. She acknowledges everyone she passes, even if they're crewmen!"

"We got into another fight, Chakotay."

"It must've been a hell of an argument. Mind telling me about it?"

"I don't know if I can."

"B'Elanna, you know that as the officer in charge of duty rosters I need to know what's going on. Now I'm giving you a chance to tell me as a friend, off the record. One chance only. Don't make me order you to tell me B'Elanna."

"She came into engineering, and went to the warp core console and started doing adjustments without my permission."

"Like she usually does?" Chakotay grinned a little, but the little jab did nothing to boost B'Elanna's spirits, which had fallen to a low he had never seen before.

"I had pulled a double yesterday and came in early today to realign the core so I haven't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep in the past 2 days."

"You were feeling run down, that's understandable."

"She started undoing everything I had worked on and had explained that the fluxuations from my realigning had degraded the alignment and efficiency of the internal sensors. She told me by how much but it was so small it seemed irrelevant." B'Elanna continued.

"Irrelevant?" Chakotay caught the little use of Seven's favorite word and filed it away in his head for later.

"She said she would correct my mistake and solve both our problems at once."

"And there was a problem with that how?"

"I don't know. I guess everything from the past few days finally came crashing down on top of me and I just snapped. I yelled at her, told her she'd caused me nothing but trouble since she came aboard. I told her to leave engineering and stay out of my way and that I didn't want to see her again for the rest of the trip home." Now it was B'Elanna who started to tear up.

Chakotay leaned back in his chair at the information. He had suspected enough that there might have been something more to all the hostility between B'Elanna and Seven. But now his suspicions seemed more concrete.

"Neelix has planned a little talent show here in 2 weeks; everyone on board is invited to come. Whoever wants to apply to be on needs to talk to him. I'm not ordering you to sign up for anything, Lana," he said to her, "But please come, it may cheer you up."

"I'll think about it. But right now I don't feel too good, Chakotay. Permission to take a sick day?"

"Permission granted." He said with a sympathetic smile, "Report to Sickbay, have the Doc check you out, then go take a relaxing bath and get some rest."

"Thank you, Chakotay." She replied.

They both stood up and Chakotay unlocked the seal on the door. They walked out into engineering, B'Elanna leaving through the main doors, letting Chakotay decide who would take over for her.

"Lieutenant Nicoletti." Chakotay called her over.

"Sir?"

"You're in charge of Engineering for today, Lieutenant Torres doesn't feel too good, so I've given her a sick day."

"Yes sir. I may not be as good as Lt. Torres, but I'll try my best." Nicoletti replied.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Chakotay smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Carry on." He said as he left for the bridge.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Seven of Nine to Icheb" Seven spoke in a shaky voice. 

"Icheb here."

There was a pause as Seven faltered for a moment or two.

"Seven? Is something wrong?"

"I am placing you in charge of the Astrometrics Lab today, Icheb. I am…not feeling well. If anyone asks, I am regenerating in my alcove." She finally replied, her voice almost biting off the word 'alcove'.

"Understood. If there is anything you need Seven, do not hesitate to ask. Icheb out."

Seven logged off her console in Cargo Bay 2 and turned to her alcove. The eerie greenish glow that was always present, that used to be irrelevant to her, now repulsed her. The only friends she had were Icheb, Naomi Wildman, and Captain Janeway. Tuvok and her got along well enough through their common use of logic. Samantha Wildman and Seven shared a small friendship due to Naomi's persistence and partly due to her spending so much time with Seven. But virtually everyone else on the ship, however, hated her. Simply because she was Borg. She hadn't had a choice when she was assimilated. Each and every time she went to her alcove to regenerate her remaining systems, she was reminded of that. Each and every time her cycle was complete and she stepped down from the dais she was reminded of the thousands of others she had doomed to the assimilation and integration into the Collective. And each and every time she saw B'Elanna, her heart doubled its pace and her breathing changed to shorter, quicker breaths. And each time B'Elanna would say something harsh, it cut into her heart and left a bleeding scar. She kept her emotions hidden well underneath the icy cold and collected Borg mask she wore…until today. What the fiery young lieutenant said had all but cleaved her heart in two. She despised the Borg for what they had done to her. She hated them. Hated them with a passion for taking away her humanity and making her a machine, cold and unfeeling. She owed a great debt to the captain for giving some of that humanity back to her, of which she could never repay properly.

"Computer," tears silently slipped down her face, "Seal the cargo bay doors using Borg encryption code wolf three five nine."

"Doors sealed." The automated voice replied.

"Begin regeneration cycle." She stated as she stepped up and into the alcove, slipping into unconsciousness as her body went rigid from the surge of power coming through the alien technology.

* * *

The hot water swirled around her bronze body, covered up by a layer of bubble bath. B'Elanna usually chose a sonic shower but with all she'd done the past 2 days and on top of things, saying what she did to Seven of Nine and in front of the entire engineering staff that morning, a hot bath sounded good. And to make matters even worse, Seven was crying as she left. She laid her head back against a rolled up towel that sat on the edge of the bath as she stretched out under the steaming water. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander into dreams and thoughts where her and Seven were together, where there was no fighting or hurt feelings, sharing a bath, but doing nothing to get clean. In her dreams and in her mind, they were together, passion meeting perfection. They shared B'Elanna's bed and her quarters. They were back on Earth, camping out alone in Yellowstone Park. They were sailing the calm blue waters of Risa Prime. And always, they were making love. Her hands wandered now, slipping smoothly over her caramel skin, flushed with a tint of pink from the heat of the bath. 

"Computer, lower ambient light to 10 of full and raise the ambient room temperature by five degrees Celsius."

"Acknowledged."

The lights dimmed to barely enough to see. Using an ancient Earth tool Tom had given to her called a Zippo lighter, she lit the 10 or so candles she had placed around the bath, one by one as the soft glow from the candles slowly filled the room around the tub. She leaned back again, resting her head on the towel and closed her eyes, letting her hands move of their own accord under the heated liquid that supported her small but strong frame. Her right hand slid up and cupped her right breast, slowly and rhythmically massaging it, pinching her nipple between her index finger and thumb. Her left hand slid down her belly, her fingers slipping in between the folds of her womanhood as they made the slow, maddening touches she liked most.

"Oh….mmmmph" she moaned. Her right hand increased its work on her chest, massaging and kneading the soft peaks as her left hand slowly sped up its tempo; rubbing in circles on the small bundle of nerves faster and faster, her own heat hotter than the surrounding water. Her hands continued to work their magic on her relaxed but tense body as she neared her peak. And when she reached the edge of oblivion, she went the extra mile, hurling her self off into the stormy but exhilarating seas of her climax as she quietly cried out her love's name, "Seven!" However this time, she remembered the incident in Engineering, her hands slowed to a stop as she leaned her head back on the towel once more, eyes shut tight, as her tears slipped silently down her face.

"Why? Why did I say those things to her?" she sobbed as she could no longer hold back the cascade of tears, the warm glow of her pleasure fading rapidly as the cold, dark loneliness that had always been with her, crashed down around her, forcing her under and threatening to drown. A half hour later, she had cried her self to sleep, the computer maintaining the water temperature as the internal sensors detected that someone was still in the bath.

* * *

"Regeneration cycle incomplete." The emotionless voice stated as Seven disengaged from the alcove, stepping down from the dais. 

"Computer, state why the interruption in my cycle occurred."

"Maximum power absorption reached. Cycle terminated to prevent bodily harm." The computer replied.

Seven's brow furrowed. That function had not been built in to her alcove. In fact, she had never even thought something like that would be implemented. The power absorption had never been an issue before.

"Computer, state the current time and the duration of this cycle."

"The time is 2355 hours. Last recorded cycle began at 1105 hours for duration of 12 hours, 50 minutes, 27 seconds, ending at 2355 hours."

Seven had remembered a late night discussion she had had with the captain regarding sleeping. The captain had responded by saying that when she couldn't sleep, she would read a book. She had asked the captain what she should do if she 'couldn't sleep'. Captain Janeway had responded immediately, asking if she had difficulty regenerating. Seven had told her that she had recently been trying to experiment sleeping as the other members of the crew had, but had not had much success. Janeway had laughed about that. She then responded to Seven by saying that in the 21st century, people usually listened to the radio or some form of music to 'lull' them to sleep as she had put it. After that, Seven had spent quite some time researching the music of the time and had found, somewhat to her surprise that rock and roll was aesthetically pleasing to her. The tones and wavelengths of the electric guitar combined with the bass guitar and percussion melded together in what Seven could only describe as 'musical perfection'. When Seven had brought it up in the next 'late night discussion' with the captain, Janeway had been pleased that Seven had found something she could identify with, although wasn't too enthusiastic when Seven had requested the computer to play a song called "Ten Thousand Fists" by a band named Disturbed at 0200 hours in the morning.

"Isn't there something that's in the same category but a little more…demure?" Kathryn had said.

"Very well captain, here is another selection by Disturbed from the same album but more 'demure'. Computer, play audio track number 8 from the Ten Thousand Fists album by Disturbed, titled 'Overburdened'."

Captain Janeway had instantly picked up on the mood change, both from the music and Seven; the lyrics, sounds, and rhythm having a distinct impression on the young Borg. Indeed it seemed she was seeing a side of Seven that she had never shown anyone before. Seven now seemed very much alone, carrying the weight of her past upon her shoulders with no one to help. It made her look old and worn down. They had remained silent, letting the lyrics and sounds wash over them. Kathryn had also noticed that Seven had her eyes closed and was also silently singing along with the music which only served to further strengthen the demonic horrors of the past she still carried.

The doors to the cargo bay suddenly opened, breaking Seven out of her thoughts and revealing a very sleepy looking chief engineer, who was clad in an ice blue silk nightgown that flowed down to the deck and pooled around her feet, held up by two spaghetti straps that were draped over her shoulders.

"Lieutenant Torres. We have no further reason to continue the conversation in Engineering today. Please leave immediately." Seven said, backing away towards her alcove. How had she overridden the Borg encryption code? It was the one code that she had that no one on this ship had managed to crack, not even B'Elanna.

"What are you doing in here, love? It's 2400 at night. You regenerated last night and the Doc said you don't have to do that any more than once or twice a week. Come back to bed, Be'nal." B'Elanna softly mumbled, sleepily rubbing an eye as she swayed slightly on her feet, indicating she was still partially asleep.

"Lt. Torres, state the meaning of your intrusion into my domain." Seven stated, her voice ice cold.

"Seven, what are you talking about? We moved in together over 3 weeks ago. Hon, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong." B'Elanna was now fully awake and moved forward quickly, laying her hands on Seven's shoulders and looking up into her eyes. Seven backed away from the touch as though burned, but her back hit the back of the regeneration alcove and she was now trapped as B'Elanna asked again, "Please, Seven. Tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is we'll work it out, together. I know we had a rough start but we've forgiven each other. Don't shut me out now. Please, Seven?"

'_I am dreaming. This is nothing but a figment of my 'imagination'. No harm can come from it…I am Borg. Feelings are for the weak. I must not let her get to me._' Seven turned her venomously cold gaze upon the confused half-Klingon. "You are not real. I am dreaming. My alcove was never modified to shut off due to power output. Nor are we married, therefore your description of me being your Be'nal, the Klingon term for wife, is inaccurate. Leave my cargo bay now, or I shall be forced to remove you myself."

"Seven. Why are you saying these things?" B'Elanna whispered, clutching her chest, her breath stolen from her as the words ripped a bleeding gouge deep into her soul.

"Leave the cargo bay NOW!" Seven screamed. B'Elanna jumped back, as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

They stood that way for a few moments, just staring at each other; Seven out of pain and anger, B'Elanna out of confusion and hurt. The once fiery engineer finally covered her mouth as the sobs gave way, turned and fled the cargo bay, leaving a very lonely ex-drone sliding down her alcove and onto the dais.

* * *

"Regeneration cycle complete." The autonomous voice stated. 

Seven stepped down from the alcove as the memories of the dream came flooding back to her in a whitewater torrent. It had been a week and a half since the incident in Engineering. The only time she saw the passionate young woman was during the last weekly staff meeting and Seven had ignored her completely, not even looking in her direction. Chakotay hadn't pushed the subject when Seven had requested to be rotated to the graveyard shift, as the Gamma shift was more popularly known, where the ship was run on a skeleton crew with crewmen monitoring only vital systems. He also hadn't told her that he had talked with B'Elanna after the altercation either, opting to wait and see if things would work themselves out. If the problem began to affect the ship, only then would he interfere, as he had told the captain. For once she had conceded the point and stated she would stay out of the matter, trusting her friend to handle the problem. The entire ship had found out about the fight the day after it happened, simply for the fact it was a small ship and news traveled fast. Seven then decided that they had to know. Not just B'Elanna, or the captain, or Tuvok, or Naomi, or Samantha Wildman, but the entire crew had to know just how she felt. Her opportunity was fast approaching as the first annual 'Voyager Talent Show' would begin. She had searched for quite some time before finding the perfect song. It was a remake that Limp Bizkit had done of the original work made by The Who. The song was called 'Behind Blue Eyes'. But she didn't want to sing with the computer as an accompaniment. She needed someone's help. Someone she knew she could trust to help her. The only person who came to mind just happened to be probably the only other person on the ship who shared her newfound interest in 21st century music.

"Seven of Nine to Ensign Paris."

"Paris here. What's up Seven?" the boyish helmsman replied over the comm.

"I require your assistance in Holodeck 1."

"Sure thing Seven, I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes. Paris out." He replied before cutting the link.

Now all she needed to do was find someone to cover her shift tonight in Astrometrics.

"Seven of Nine to Icheb."

"Icheb here."

"I need to ask a… favor, of you Icheb."

"I am listening."

"I request that you work the graveyard shift in the Astrometrics Lab tonight as I am taking a personal day. I have a project with which I will be spending considerable time on, with Ensign Paris' help. This is not an order Icheb. I will find someone else if you do not wish to…"

"I will comply, 'of my own free will.'" Icheb cut her off. "You 'owe' me one Seven."

"Indeed." Seven responded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Icheb out."

Seven of Nine arrived on the holodeck ten minutes early. She had been writing code in her cortical processor while she had been regenerating, using a simple algorithm downloaded into the regeneration cycle. All she needed to do to create her practice area was upload the completed code from her processor into the holodeck controls. Using her assimilation tubules, she physically interfaced with the panel and began downloading the program. The door behind her to the holodeck chose that time to open.

"Ensign Paris."

"Hey Seven. What did you need my help with?" Tom said as he strolled up to her. "And what are you doing to the holodeck? If you wanted to make it perfect you could have just called me or Harry sooner, no need to assimilate it." He laughed.

"Your attempt at a joke was, amusing, though not enough to illicit a 'laugh' from me, Ensign Paris." Seven responded, continuing with the upload.

"Easy Seven! No need to get angry, it was just a joke. No offense meant. And please, we're off duty so call me Tom." He responded, putting his hands up in mock defense. "what are you doing anyway?"

"Very well, Tom. During my last regeneration cycle I installed an algorithm that allowed me to write holodeck code while I was absorbing power during my cycle. Instead of inputting it manually, I am using my tubules to expedite the matter. I understand you are in a 'band' with Ensign Kim, am I correct?"

"That's right, along with Ensigns Mikkar and Reja."

"Which instruments do you play?" Seven replied as her tubules retracted and she turned to the young helmsman.

"Well, I usually play lead guitar or vocals, Andre Mikkar is on drums, Jamal Reja plays bass guitar, and Harry is on lead or second guitar, depending on what we're playing. Why do you ask?

"I am requesting your band's assistance in the upcoming Voyager Talent Show." Seven continued, slightly nervous, "I would like to sing a selection at the end of the show, after everyone else has gone, but I need your help."

"What'd you have in mind Seven?" Tom was now intrigued, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Note that if word of this slips out before the performance, you will get to meet the Collective." Seven said, impassionately.

"Noted." Tom took a slight step backward, knowing full well that the blonde may have been joking, but was probably still quite capable of pulling off the threat.

"I have programmed a practice scenario set in an early 21st century night club. Since Ensigns Kim, Mikkar, and Reja are all on duty, we will have to 'make due' with holographic representations."

"Kinda hard for me to help you, Seven, if I don't know what it is that you'll be singing."

"It is a song called 'Behind Blue Eyes'. I am singing the version that Limp Bizkit did. The remake of the original by The Who."

"Wow. Nice choice Seven."

"You are familiar with the musical work?"

"Quite familiar. It's one of my favorites from that time. It was one of the first songs I learned to play."

"Very well. Computer, begin program Seven of Nine beta three five nine."

A night club materialized around them. A circular, sunken dance floor took up the middle of the club surrounded by 3 black-lighted rings, each one step higher than the previous ring. Low, circular tables and red leather padded lounge chairs were situated along these rings, with the stage facing the rest of the club, the exit off to the stage's far left; a stairwell leading up to the ground floor. Patrons talked loudly to be heard over each other and the music that was currently playing over the sound system, enjoying their food and drink. The air was somewhat hazy with cigarette smoke. Two bartenders were busy with orders as a waitress came though a two-way swinging door at the end of the bar, carrying a tray of food. A head peeked out of the side of the closed stage curtain, spotted Seven and Tom and beckoned them over.

"Ensign Kim is waving us over. The entrance to the stage is off to its right."

"That door with the black light above it?"

"Affirmative."

Tom then turned to Seven, and was struck dumb by her changed appearance.

"Is there a problem Tom?" Seven asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Something she almost never did with anyone.

"Wow. I mean… Seven, you look…" he stuttered out.

"Is my attire not adequate? If it is not I shall alter my program to project a more fitting wardrobe."

"Not at all Seven, my god you're gorgeous. I wish you'd dress like this more when there are other parties."

Seven's hair was down from its usual bun, a slight glow seemingly emanating from the golden blonde tresses hanging around her shoulders as the dim lights from the club caught it. Her implants were nowhere to be seen, obviously hidden by the holographic projectors. A beautiful twenty-four karat gold necklace with a fairly large teardrop emerald hung around her neck while a strapless, sleeveless, blood red silk dress clung to her voluptuous form almost like a second skin. A hole was cut in the stomach to display her belly button and midriff before the dress continued on down around her hips, stopping at mid-thigh, with two short slits up either side. Around her right wrist was a small platinum charm bracelet with tiny aquamarine dolphins twinkling merrily in the low light of the club. Black high heel dress shoes adorned her feet, sustaining her six foot height like the heels in her usual unitards.

She smiled shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her right ear in a most un-Seven-like way before replying sincerely, "Thank you Tom. Although without holographic projectors, my other remaining implants would be visible in this dress."

"Other implants? You mean the bands around your stomach?"

"No. The ridges that you see in my biometric suit are built into the suit, My other implants consist of a starburst implant in my right bicep which enhances the strength in my fully human right arm, a tetragonal implant on my left thigh, mid-way up, and the continuation of the spiderweb implant on my left arm, stopping just before reaching my elbow."

Tom looked at her for a moment or two as though weighing something considerably.

"Computer pause program."

"Ensign Paris state your actions."

"Computer, make a copy of the currently running program entitled Paris beta three five nine but delete the subroutines hiding any visible Borg implants or other non-natural occurring deformities on anyone using the program."

"Modifications complete." The computer replied.

"End current program and activate new program Paris beta three five nine. Resume where the previously running program was paused."

The simulation continued but all of Seven's implants were now visible.

"Ensign Paris, I trusted you to help me and now you have gone and altered my program against my will. Obviously I was mistaken in my beliefs that you would sincerely help me. Please leave or I will be forced to remove you…" She replied, sinking back into her cold Borg façade and turning away from him.

"Knock it off Seven." He interrupted.  
"Explain the reasons behind your actions."

"You need to stop hiding," Tom stated, grabbing hold of her shoulders, spinning her around to face him and holding her in place, "You're not Borg anymore and you need to stop hiding what little remaining technology you have left. Good lord, Seven, you still look as beautiful as you did before I modified the holoprogram. And you're still one of the most gorgeous women aboard the ship. Stop hiding."

"I am not hiding." Seven dropped her head.

"Yes you are! Look, I heard about what happened in engineering last week, but you have to realize that B'Elanna hasn't quite been her usual self lately either. I've got a hunch that she's probably just as upset with herself as you are. I'm not as stupid as what I seem to be, Seven. I know who this song is mainly for. And I want you to believe me when I say that I am with you, a hundred and ten percent. But you must understand that we have to tell Harry, Jamal, and Andre if they're going to be playing with us. I think they might get a little offended if we used holograms in their place." Tom lifted her chin with a hand as he released his grip on her shoulders. "You are beautiful just the way you are and don't let anyone ever tell you different. And if anyone ever gives you any trouble, you just let me know and I'll get it through to them one way or another to back off. Stop hiding yourself behind shields and barricades, or no one will be able to get in and get to know the real you."

Just then the holo-Harry ran up to them, "C'mon guys, we're on in 5 minutes!"

"We'll be there in a minute Harry."

"Hurry up Tom." He shook his head and took off again towards the stage door.

"It's you call now, Seven." Tom returned his attention to the blonde in front of him.

She stood there for a moment, staring at her left hand and forearm before looking up at the young helmsman. "They are expecting us onstage in three point four minutes. We must hurry."

Tom smiled and gestured, "Lead the way."

"Follow me." She smiled again and headed off towards the stage door.

They practiced the song over and over again, along with a few others Tom had wanted to try out, with Seven agreeing to sing them. Seven had loosened up even more since Tom had modified the program, sort of losing herself in the music, much to Tom and the holographic band members delights. They were glad to see Seven acting as human as they all were, even if it might be for a short time. During a break where Tom and Seven went to get the group some drinks, they talked for a little while at the bar while waiting for the refreshments.

"We're doing pretty good with the lead guitar and your vocals, but I'm not sure how well Harry and the others will be able to play it. It's been a while since we've practiced this song. They may be a little bit rusty."

"I fail to see how Harry, Jamal, and Andre would become covered with oxidized iron."

"No, Seven." Tom laughed, "It's a figure of speech meaning 'out of practice' or 'not as good at something as what you used to be'. It's a way of saying that they need a little bit of practice to get back up to speed with the song. Get used to playing it again."

"I see. Computer, state the current status of Ensigns Kim, Mikkar, and Reja. Are any of them off duty?"

"Affirmative. Ensigns Kim and Mikkar are off-duty for the next 9 hours 27 minutes. Ensign Reja is off duty for the next 23 hours 15 minutes."

"Harry and Andre got off duty about three and a half hours ago, Jamal took today off." Tom explained.

"Do you think they would be willing to come practice with us?"

"Don't see why not. This is your project, Seven. You make the call. I'm just a friend lending a hand." He smiled back.

"Computer, open a comm link between myself and Ensigns Kim, Mikkar, and Reja."

"Comm link established." The computer responded.

"Seven of Nine to Ensigns Kim, Mikkar, and Reja. Please respond."

"Kim here."

"This is Ensign Mikkar, what did you need Seven?"

"Ensign Reja."

"I request your assistance in holodeck one. Whoever can come, may choose to do so or not, but it will be to all of our benefit if the three of you could assist Ensign Paris and myself. Should you decide to attend, casual clothing for the 21st century is advised, but not needed. I can program in attire for you should you arrive. I will explain everything should you decide to attend."

"Count me in, Seven. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kim out."

"Well, since Tom and Harry are going, maybe we can get some practice in for the talent show. How about it Jamal?" Andre replied.

"Hey, I'm game. I'll be there in a jiffy. Reja out."

"I'll come too. Mikkar out."

Seven turned to Tom, a look of mild surprise on the blonde Borg's face.

"You're surprised? Seven, you have more friends on this ship than you give yourself credit for. It's just you don't really give them any way to interact with you."

"I did not realize that Ensigns Mikkar and Reja considered me as a friend. We have never previously 'spent time' with each other. The most interaction we have had would be acknowledging each other when passing each other in the halls."

"They know enough about you from what Harry and I have learned about you. We've told them about you and what you're like. They just never really knew how to approach you. When you called them both just now, you gave them a chance to help you with something they know a lot about. Something that we can all connect with."

A few minutes later the doors to the holodeck opened up and in walked Harry and Andre. Harry was carrying his electric guitar and Andre was pushing an anti-grav palate with his drum set on it.

"Computer, pause program." Seven stated. "Remove the holographic projections of Ensign Harry Kim, Ensign Andre Mikkar, the drum set on the stage, and the guitar being used by the Harry Kim hologram."

"Modifications complete." The computer responded.

"It would have been easier had you used the cargo transporters to beam your drum set here." Seven stated as she moved to help maneuver the anti-grav palate around the holograms and towards the stage.

"Easier yes, but not a very efficient use of ship's energy, eh Seven?" Andre grinned as they reached the edge of the stage.

"Wow Tom, when did you program this into the computer? It must've taken forever." Harry said, walking through the night club, looking around.

"Don't look at me, Harry. Seven was the one who made it." He nodded towards her.

"Nice work Seven. Wow. You look gorgeous." Harry said, noting her attire.

"Thank you, Harry." She blushed slightly, brushing a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear. It had the annoying tendency to slip back out and down to the side of her face. She turned back to the anti-grav palate and increased power to it, making it rise higher into the air so that it cleared the top of the stage.

"Lemme get up on the stage quick, Seven. I'll help guide her into place." Andre stated as he climbed up onto the stage and began pulling the palate into place as Seven adjusted the anti-grav generators to compensate for the differences in elevation. Together the two managed to move it onto the stage and into place. Andre deactivated the palate, letting it settle gently onto the stage floor. Just then, the doors to the holodeck opened up and Jamal walked in carrying his bass guitar and amplifier.

"Computer, remove the holographic projection of Ensign Jamal Reja and the bass guitar being used by the Ensign Reja hologram." Seven stated

"Modifications complete." The computer responded.

"Hey, nice digs." The black bassist stated, looking around the night club as he walked towards the stage. "Who did the work on this?"

"I was the programmer of this setting." Seven stated.

"Nice…very nice." Jamal grinned, giving Seven a once-over as he circled around her like a predator stalking his prey. She blushed slightly at this in a most un-Seven-like manner.

"My implants do not repulse you?"

"They're part of who you are…plus that silvery metal goes great with your dress. You're the only woman I know of that comes with her own jewelry and actually makes it look good." Jamal chuckled. He was a strongly built Ensign, standing about six foot four inches tall, a little higher than Seven. The amplifier he carried was at least 6 feet long as well and about 2 feet wide, the speakers in the center, side by side, with subwoofers on either end. He carried it with seemingly little difficulty.

"Man Jamal, I still can't see how you can carry that heavy thing so easily." Tom said, taking his bass from him as Jamal lifted the amp up onto the stage.

"There was no need of you to bring your equipment. I can easily program in subwoofers and amplifiers."

"Nah. We prefer the real thing. And while 21st century technology is a little bulky, I prefer playing with the genuine thing." Jamal stated as Tom handed him his guitar back. "Plus I built this myself. This is its travel form. The subs on either end detach and rotate underneath of the speakers then latch in place." Jamal stated, as he showed Seven how it worked.

"Efficient if not somewhat cumbersome. However I respect your desire for authenticity." Seven stated, as she helped Andre set up the amplifiers for his drum set and connecting the cords together.

Tom laughed at that and turned to address the computer, "Computer. Initiate site-to-site transport program Paris alpha one using Cargo Bay 2's transporter."

"Specify destination."

"My coordinates."

"Unable to comply. Authorization code required."

"Paris gamma five zero seven."

"Confirmed. Transport in progress." The computer acknowledged.

The hum of the transporters was heard as Tom's guitar and amp were beamed into the holodeck. He hefted the amp up and hauled it over to the stage as Seven helped him lift it up onto the simulated wooden floor. Jamal and Tom then grabbed their guitars and handed them to Harry and Andre while they climbed up onto the stage. The five crewmates finished getting the equipment plugged in and set up then turned to Seven. Tom already knew what was going on, but waited patiently for Seven to explain the situation to the rest of the band.

"So what's up Seven?" Andre said, sitting on his stool behind his drums, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers.

"I need not explain the altercation between Lt. Torres and myself in Engineering 10 days ago as the entire ship knows." She began, "I feel that most people on this ship still do not understand just how much I have suffered because of the Borg. Nor will they ever really be able to understand. Some still hold great hostility towards me, others just ignore me completely. And while normally it may appear as though I 'don't give a shit', to coin a phrase…" she was interrupted by the laughs of her companions who had never heard her outright swear before. She let them settle down before continuing.

"And while normally it may appear as though I am unaffected by the comments I hear people whisper under their breath about me, I am affected. In more ways than you know. Before you showed up, Tom and I had a 'heart to heart', to coin another phrase. And he pointed out that I have more friends on this ship than I give myself credit for. And also that I have been 'hiding' what few implants I have left. Which was indeed true, and it took Tom altering my program against my will to show me that. Thank you."

Tom just smiled and nodded for Seven to continue.

"In the original program, I had the holographic projects set up to hide my implants. But after Tom showed me what I was doing, I allowed his modifications to remain. Going back to the altercation between B'Elanna and myself, I wish to sing a selection at the end of the talent show that is to be held in 4 days."

"You name it, we'll learn it." Harry smiled.

"Agreed." Jamal chimed in.

"Ditto." Stated Andre.

"It is a song called Behind Blue Eyes. I was delighted when Tom said it was one of the first songs he had learned to play. I will be…I wish to sing the remake that Limp Bizkit made of the original."

"Shouldn't take us too long to get reacquainted with the song." Andre said, "Seeing how that it was one of the first ones we ever played."

"Tom also brought up a few other songs in hopes that I would sing more than just one."

"Did you pick one Seven?" Harry asked.

"I am still deciding whether or not I will be singing another song or not. However, once I have reached a decision, you four will be the first to know. I thank you for giving me a chance and I hope I do not present myself as the 'Ice Queen' that everyone portrays me to be." Seven hung her head.

"Hey. I don't wanna hear about any more of your melancholy. If anyone ever gives you any more grief, just let the four of us know and we'll handle it." Jamal said, lifting her head with his strong hand. "We misfits gotta stick together you know." He smiled.

"Hey now, speak for yourself Jamal." Andre grinned.

They all laughed then, even Seven giggled a little. Which in turn made everyone laugh harder as they had also never heard Seven laugh before.

"C'mon guys. Let's get this show on the road. Some of us gotta get some sleep before our next shift." Tom said, sobering up some and taking his place.

"Hey, now that Seven's joined the band, won't we have to rename it?" Jamal asked.

"Later, we gotta practice. It's been forever since I played this song." Harry laughed.

"One more thing. Seven, are you gonna be wearing that actual dress to the talent show or are you just going to have the holodeck provide you with it like it is now?" Tom asked the ex-Borg.

"Perhaps. It appears to be comfortable enough. As long as you four do not object to it, I will wear the dress, because right now your opinions matter the most to me."

The group nodded and voiced their approval.

"Very well. Computer, resume program." Seven stated as the holo-club resumed playing.

"Alright people. Let's take it from the top." Andre said, twirling his sticks around and then cracking them together. "One. Two. Three. Four."

They continued practicing for a couple of hours, the remaining three band members getting back up to speed with Behind Blue Eyes. As well as playing some other songs that Tom had suggested Seven might be good at singing. Harry, Jamal, and Andre were all impressed with Seven's talent, even if it was a little bit enhanced by her Borg technology.

"Okay everyone, time to switch things up a little. Seven, you ever played guitar before?" Tom asked her.

"No, however I have extensively studied the concepts and have repeatedly gone over them with my cortical processor."

"Okay, c'mere. I'm gonna show you the tabs to one of the songs the four of us were gonna play at the talent show. It was hard practicing at first because I'm not very good at playing and singing at the same time. I'm still not." Tom said as he set his guitar down and led Seven over to a fuse box offstage. He opened the panel and accessed the holodeck controls. Searching through his personal file, he found what he was looking for and pulled up the tabs.

"Think you can memorize these?" Tom asked as he moved aside to give Seven a better view.

She scrolled through the notes a few times and turned to the helmsman, "I have memorized the tablature. However I must warn you that even though I 'know' how to play a guitar, I have not had any practice doing so."

Tom laughed. "What do you think we're here for?" he patted her shoulder and headed back out onstage as Seven followed him. He handed her his guitar, helped her put the strap over her head, adjust the strap, and get the instrument situated so it was comfortable for Seven. Then he took her place at the microphone.

"Ready Seven?" Tom turned to her. She gave him a nod. "Okay, start us off."

* * *

The day of the talent show had arrived. Those of the crew that couldn't make it watched on their workstation monitors that were connected to something Tom Paris had called "TV cameras" programmed into the holodeck and manned by a 21st century TV crew. With the captain's permission, he had programmed them to display at various stations throughout the ship so that everyone on board could watch the show. The Delaney twins performed an impressive juggling act, tossing everything from tricorders to phaser rifles, back and forth across the holostage they had programmed for the show. The Doctor sung one of his favorite concertos, sending a few of the crew into tears as it was one he had performed back when his daydreaming subroutines had malfunctioned after an alien had hacked into his program. Engineering's very own Joe Carry sent the better part of the crew into hysterics with some of his jokes and tales of Starfleet Academy. Finally came the last act. 

"Well now, I'm sure those jokes will keep the crew laughing for quite some time, Mr. Carry. If I'm not careful they may promote you to morale officer." Neelix laughed as he walked up onstage. "And now for Voyager's very own band. I present to you, Tom Paris and the Paris Four." Neelix introduced the band.

Tom, Harry, Andre, and Jamal walked out onstage and greeted the crowd as Seven looked on behind the holocurtains.

"Hello everyone. We're glad we could be here tonight, but before we begin, we need a change of scenery. So I'd like everyone to stand up so we can switch programs." Tom announced, noting that B'Elanna was in the second row, near the isle, still looking down in the dumps. He glanced offstage at Seven who nodded and turned to a holodeck access panel. She tapped a few buttons as she input a command and disappeared from view, the cloaking program hiding her from sight.

"So what's this program you're switching us to, Mr. Paris?" Captain Janeway said, looking up at him.

"You'll see." He said and turned to the computer. "Computer, activate program Paris beta three five nine and transfer the television cameras and camera subroutines over to the new active program."

"Transfer complete. Activating holoprogram Paris beta three five nine." The computer stated as the scenery switched to Seven's night club.

There was much surprise and delight at the program and a few crewmembers commended the boyish helmsman on his work.

"People, people, As much as I'd like to take credit for this, I was not the programmer of this nightclub. But the identity of the programmer will be revealed in time. Now if you will all please find some seats around the floor, we can begin. Neelix, could I talk to you for a second?" Tom motioned the Talaxian cook over as Harry, Jamal, and Andre went through the stage door to transport their equipment here and get it set up.

"What'll it be, Tom?"

"I need you to do me a favor…" He began.

"You name it, I'll do it."

"Good. Make sure B'Elanna has a good view of the stage. Then come through the door over there. Follow the stairs up and hang a left. You'll see us setting up behind the curtain. I'll give you your last instructions when you get there."

"Sure. But why B'Elanna?"

"You'll see." Tom grinned and patted him on the shoulder before turning off and jogging towards the stage door.

Neelix shrugged and went to find B'Elanna.

"Hey Seven, you back here?" Harry called.

"Computer, deactivate cloaking program Seven of Nine omega one." A disembodied voice said.

The computer chirped and Seven became visible. She was wearing the same attire she had been a few days ago when they practiced, replicated using her abundant supply of rations.

"We must move quickly. Although I have programmed the transporters to position our instruments, we must still connect the wiring together." Seven said.

"Acknowledged. Computer, activate site-to-site transport program Voyager Five gamma one." Jamal said. "Authorization Reja pi one six four."

"Transport in progress."

The hum of the transporters was heard as their equipment was beamed onto the stage, positioned perfectly by the computer. Seven, Harry, Andre, and Jamal worked quickly to connect the wiring and hook up the microphones. Just then Tom appeared.

"We ready to go?" He asked.

"Affirmative, although I seem to be experiencing some slight abdominal discomfort. I feel as though I may 'throw up'." Seven said, as Tom handed her his guitar and helped her adjust the strap.

The guys laughed at that. "It's just butterflies in your stomach, Seven. Nothin' to worry about, it's just your body telling you you're nervous." Andre said as he picked up his drumsticks and gave them a few twirls, getting a feel for their weight.

"I do not wish to have these insects within my abdomen. Is there anything that will relieve me of this feeling?" She stated, uneasy.

"Look, when I first played for a small number of the crew I was nervous just like you. So what I did was I just kept my eyes closed and focused the rest of my senses on my guitar and the flow of the music. Once I was comfortable I opened my eyes and faced the crowd. After that, it's never bothered me." Harry related to her.

Just then Neelix appeared. "Oh. Seven, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We've renamed the band and need you to reintroduce us. Our new name is Seven of Nine and the Voyager Five." Tom stated.

"You did not tell me of this change." Seven stated.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, no one had any arguments when I suggested it. You're one of the gang now Seven." Harry smiled, adjusting his own guitar.

She looked around at the rest of the band, seeing the same look on all their faces.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"So are you all ready then?" Neelix asked.

"Yeah. The break in the curtains is right here. Introduce us again, then follow the phosphorescent strips to the right of the stage, you'll find some steps leading down to the floor there. They're marked with the strips as well so you can see where they're at." Tom said.

"Alrighty then. Places everyone!" Neelix laughed and turned to the curtain, "I've always wanted to say that." He stepped through.

"I apologize for the wait everyone. But the band is ready and Tom has asked me to reintroduce them. Now presenting, Seven of Nine and the Voyager Five." He said as he clapped, and walked off the stage to find a seat.

Amidst the clapping were quite a few murmurs between the crewmembers who were on the holodeck as well as the startled reactions of most of the crew who were watching on viewscreens throughout the ship. At the sound of Seven's name, B'Elanna immediately looked up at the closed curtain, wondering if the cause of her affection, and recently pain, was behind those red velvet projections. She decided then that she didn't want to find out and made to leave when Neelix reached her side.

"Why Lt. Torres, where are you off to? Surely you're going to stay for the rest of the show. This is the last act, and from what I've heard through the grapevine, supposedly the best."

"Umm… I don't know Neelix, you heard about what happened in Enginnering…is Seven really back there?"

"Why don't you stay and find out for yourself. Tom told me to find you and make sure you stayed. Now I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let you go, B'Elanna."

"Mr. Neelix is right, lieutenant." Said Captain Janeway as her and Chakotay sat down at a table next to the head cook and engineer. "And for the rest of the talent show, consider him your temporary commanding officer." She smiled. Chakotay and Neelix just laughed at that.

"Don't make me order you to stay, B'Elanna." Neelix grinned.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay. Just know that if there's ever a mutiny, I'll probably be the one leading it." The half klingon threw her hands up in defeat.

"Glad to hear it." Janeway laughed as the four of them turned to the stage.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened up, revealing a dark stage. It was hard to make out but there were 5 figures up there, one of them more feminine than the others…

The voices that were murmering quieted down to silence as everyone across the ship stopped what they were doing to watch on the monitors. Soon a guitar riff knifed through the silence as drums joined in and the lights went up revealing to all the crew just how much most of them had been wrong. There stood Seven, eyes closed, seemingly focused on the guitar in her hands and the notes she played upon it. Her replicated attire, the same that the holodeck had provided that night of their first practice revealing just how far off the term 'Ice Queen' had been. Harry Kim and Jamal Reja were both dressed in black dress shoes and blue denim jeans. Harry wore a green and white striped shirt with a button up collar while Jamal wore a black t-shirt. Tom was wearing a pair of shoes known as 'sneakers' along with a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black polo shirt. Andre wore a white tank top that showed off his tan skin and well toned muscles, low cut shoes from ancient Earth known as 'PF Fliers', and dark blue, baggy denim pants that hung low on his waist. Tom walked to the microphone and started to sing.

"**_If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off._**" He sang, his voice full of emotion, "**_And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk._**""**_If I need some other love, then, give me more than I can stand._**" Seven still hadn't opened her eyes. Her stomach hadn't quite settled down yet, but Harry's suggestion had helped. _'I shall wait until the second verse before I open my eyes, regardless of whether or not these 'butterflies' are gone or not. I will adapt.'_ She thought to herself as Tom continued to sing. "**_And when my smile gets old and faded, wait around I'll smile again._**""**_Shouldn't be so complicated, just hold me and then, just hold me again._**"

B'Elanna just sat there and watched as Seven played on the guitar. It was perfect, no tone was off key, no note was missed. At least from what she could tell. And as she watched Seven play, she listened to the lyrics of the song. She didn't notice Chakotay watching her discreetly from the corner of his eye. Her staring at Seven didn't go unnoticed by him and seemed to confirm his suspicions of her feelings toward the young blonde.

"**_Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never, get put back together._**" Tom picked up the microphone off the stand and walked down the flight of stairs on the side of the stage and out onto the dance floor as he sung, a single spotlight tracking his movements. "**_Keep breaking me in, and this is how we will end. With you and me, bent._**"

Seven opened her eyes and looked around the simulated night club, the slight glare from the stage lights making it hard to see the crewmembers in the holodeck, even for her ocular implant. She saw a few crewmates she considered friends, Naomi Wildman and her mother, Samantha, were there, off to the left of the stage. Scanning around to her right she spotted the Captain sitting with Commander Chakotay, and there beside them sat Neelix and B'Elanna. Soon she would know what it was like to be 'in her shoes' to coin a phrase.

"**_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep? Could you paint me better off?_**" Tom moved slowly around the floor, stopping here and there at tables trying as best he could to get the audience involved. Some even got up and started dancing. Seven moved forward to where Tom was standing and Jamal shifted to stand in Seven's previous location. "**_Could you sympathize with my needs? I know you think I need a lot._**" "**_I started out clean but I'm jaded. Just phoning it in. Just breaking the skin._**""**_Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never, get put back together._**" Tom moved back the way he came as he sang, moving back up to the stage as Seven and Jamal shifted back to their positions. "**_Keep breaking me in, and this is how we will end. With you and me, bent._**"

As the bridge of the song started up, the few bars of music between the second chorus and the third verse, Harry stepped forward on the stage for his solo as Seven's guitar line took a rest during this verse. The only ones playing were Harry and Andre. Tom kept going, "**_Stop bending me, It's never enough. 'Til I feel all your pieces._**""**_Stop bending me, Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in._**" Immediately after Tom sung the line, Seven's lead guitar blasted back to life. She stepped forward for her solo and Tom and Harry moved back. The spotlight was on her now as she put as much emotion into her few bars of her solo as she could. "**_Shouldn't be so complicated, just touch me and then, well just touch me again._**""**_Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never, get put back together. Keep breaking me in, And this is how we will end._**"

Seven, Harry, Andre, and Jamal sung the echo simultaneously, "**_How we will end._**"

"**_With you and me landing, without understanding._**" Tom continued, "**_Can I go there again. Can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never, get put back together. Yeah you're breaking me in, and this is how we will end._**"

"**_How we will end._**" They echoed again.

"**_With you and me…bent._**" Tom finished as he bowed his head and the lights slowly faded to black, the music from Seven and the others slowly died out as well as the holographic sound technician offstage faded them out. As the music finally stopped, the crewmembers in the nightclub applauded enthusiastically, all of them save for B'Elanna who was still staring through the darkness at where Seven was at. The darkness didn't last long as a few of the stagelights came back up, mainly illuminating Tom but giving enough shadowy light to see the vague shapes of Seven, Harry, Jamal, and Andre getting things arranged for Seven's song.

"We have a few more songs we'd like to do tonight. This next one will be sung by our very own Seven of Nine. It's one that she has picked out herself and came to us for help with. I agree with her that for some reason, music always sounds better when accompanied by live instruments." Tom stated as the others finished up. Seven took off Tom's guitar and handed it to him and helped him get the strap over his head and adjust it. After everyone was in place, Seven stepped up to the microphone. Her hands were trembling slightly as she was not used to being put on the spot in a situation such as this. Most of this was due to her human side, which is what she wanted to use to convey this song across but it was proving to be most irritating that it was also her human side making her nervous. As she stood there, adjusting the microphone stand she realized that she was stronger because she wasn't fully Borg or human. She had the strengths of both. Her Borg part of her wouldn't allow her to make mistakes that normally her human side would make. And her human side allowed her to have emotions and feelings that her Borg half wouldn't.

"Ready Seven?" Jamal whispered to her.

"If I am not ready, would it matter anyway?" She shot back with a slight grin.

Harry let out a small chuckle as he replied, "Nope."

"Here's your acoustic guitar, Seven, and a stool to sit on. It'll make playing it easier."

"You will not be participating in the song, Tom?"

"You've got to learn to fly on your own wings sometime Seven. You'll be fine 'cause I have faith in you. I'll be right offstage monitoring the sound equipment." He whispered in her ear, "Remember, this song starts out with only one person playing. It's just like we practiced last night."

She hesitated slightly, but nodded, "Very well."

Tom smiled and patted her shoulder and jogged offstage. Seven looked over her shoulder at Harry, Jamal, and Andre. "Ready?"

They all nodded. She turned back to the microphone. "Good evening to you all, the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager. You probably all know me, and if you do not, then you are either an imposter or are very 'sheltered' as some may say."

The crew in attendance hadn't expected the joke from their blonde crewmate but most laughed at this, as well as those watching on the monitors.

"My name is Annika Hansen, however most call me Seven of Nine. The song I will be singing, along with the help of guitarist Harry Kim, bassist Jamal Reja, and drummer Andre Mikkar, is called 'Behind Blue Eyes'."

The audience in attendance applauded as the entire crew stopped what they were doing to watch on the viewscreens. On the bridge, Lt. Commander Tuvok, who was on duty, had transferred the broadcast to the main viewscreen so that the entire bridge crew currently on duty could have a better view.

Seven started playing, the acoustic guitar coming to life in her precise and delicate hands, and the sorrowful chords flowed out and into the holoclub as the applause died down. A few bars into the song, Seven began to sing, "**_No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind blue eyes._**" "**_And no one knows what it's like, To be hated. To be fated. To telling only lies._**" At this point, Harry and Jamal joined in, the few notes they played adding to the song's effect as Seven continued on.

"**_But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._**" Andre joined in, his drums setting a slow steady beat. "**_No one knows what its like, to feel these feelings. Like I do. And I blame you! No one bites back as hard, on their anger. None of my pain and woe, can show through._**"

The song, coming from their ex-Borg crewmate, began to have its effect on a lot of the crew, especially the ones that knew they had been…less than friendly, to Seven. Some of them had a few tears slipping down their cheeks. Those that knew Seven were moved, but not as much as the others. However of all the people on board, B'Elanna was the one that, while she didn't show it, was hit the hardest by the words and sound of the song. _'Kahless, why have I treated her so badly all this time? No wonder she can't stand me. I've been horrible to her. I shouldn't have made her a target for my anger against the Borg for what they did to my friends. For all I know, she wasn't even there when Wolf 359 was attacked. My god what have I done?'_ For all she tried to hold them back, a single tear slipped down her caramel-tanned cheek as her eyes closed, forcing herself to remember as much as she could of all the times she had taken her anger out on the young, and now much more human woman.

Seven continued singing, oblivious to everyone in the room, focusing everything on the music. "**_But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._**" After the line, the bridge of the song came up. For 15-20 seconds, Seven and the others just played the music. It gave a moment for the first part of the song to sink in as the notes and rhythms of the bridge flowed throughout the Intrepid-class starship.

"**_No one knows what its like, to be mistreated, to be defeated. Behind blue eyes._**" "**_No one knows how to say, that they're sorry._**" She began again, the others music fading slightly as Seven's guitar was amplified again. "**_And don't worry, I'm not telling lies._**" Seven then looked at B'Elanna, and B'Elanna looked up at Seven, their eyes locking as Seven continued to sing. "**_But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be._**" "**_I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._**" Seven was the first to break the eye contact as she turned her head back towards the audience and closed her eyes, singing the last verse of the song, playing alone on her guitar as Jamal, Andre, and Harry's parts stopped at the end of the previous verse.

"**_No one knows what its like, to be the bad man. To be the sad man._**" A tear slipped out from under Seven's closed eyelid. "**_Behind blue eyes._**"

The guitar strings faded away on their own through the simulated sound system as the lights faded to black. And there wasn't a single person on the holodeck or on the ship not on their feet applauding her, save for Tuvok and Vorik, even though they were moved they did not show it as it was against their Vulcan nature, and B'Elanna who sat there, her watery eyes on where Seven was in the blackness of the stage. The darkness of the stage gave Seven just enough time to compose herself before calling for the lights to be brought back up. Seven, Harry, Andre, and Jamal took their bows then began setting up for the last song while Seven excused herself from the stage. As she walked off, she felt eyes upon her, glancing off to her left offstage she saw that B'Elanna was looking at her. Seven's head snapped back forward as she walked behind the side curtains.

"Nice job Seven! You did great!" Tom said as she made her way to him.

"Thank you." She said, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Somethin' wrong Seven? You okay?" Tom asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No…yes…I-I do not know." For the first time in her short life on Voyager, Seven was at a loss. The look in B'Elanna's eyes…she had once again managed to slice straight through Seven's shields. Damn these human emotions. Damn them to hell.

Tom had never seen Seven so troubled. They still had one more song to sing before the show was over, but it didn't seem that Seven was going to be able to do it. He led her to a chair that he had been setting in during her performance, monitoring the sound system.

"Here Seven, why don't you sit this one out. You can keep an eye on the sound system for us and make sure there isn't any mic feedback into the amplifiers. That high-pitched squeal is a real grate on the ears."

"Are you sure you do not require my assistance on lead? I know you have problems singing and playing at the same time…" She started.

"Don't worry about me, Seven. I'll be fine." He reassured her.

"Very well. Show me what to watch for." She said after a short while.

Tom pointed out the LED bars and the volume controls as well as the warning lights on the large console and told her what to look for. She nodded in acknowledgement. He sensed she wanted to say something but didn't know how. He waited patiently and she spoke after a few seconds.

"I am scared, Tom. I do not think I can take it all over again if B'Elanna says something like what she did in Engineering a few weeks ago. For as much as I try to shield myself against the crew and their remarks, she always seems to come right through, as though I were defenseless."

"I can't say I understand completely what you've gone through, but I know a little of where you're coming from. I'll bet it's the same for her as it is for you. I know what she's gone through in the past, growing up in a human society being half-Klingon. It wasn't easy for her either. Where you tend to shield yourself with your Borg self-control, she channels her defense from anger and sometimes says things and does things she doesn't mean. Don't worry Seven. I don't think you'll have to worry much anymore about the crew after that performance. Maybe they'll see the light." He shrugged, patting her shoulder, "And if a few of them still don't, like we said, just let the four of us know. We'll get it through to them."

"Thank you, Tom." She stood and did something he wasn't expecting. She hugged the young helmsman.

He was startled a little, but hugged her back. She released him and sat back down at the console. "Break a leg." She said, quirking her lips just slightly into what he could only describe as 'the Borg grin'.

He grinned and trotted back out onstage where Harry handed him his guitar. Walking over to the microphone he looked out over the nightclub. "Alright people, we thank you all for coming to the Voyager Talent Show. This will be our last song tonight. Seven will be monitoring the sound equipment so she won't be joining us for this one. Hope you all had fun tonight and, regardless of who wins, we're still stuck with each other for the next 50 some years, so it doesn't really matter." He presented, earning quite a few laughs. "Our last song tonight is one that was written by a band named Metallica back in ancient Earth. It was also on the soundtrack to a movie called Mission Impossible 2. It's called 'I Disappear'. The beat and rhythm to the song are really great and if any of you would like to exercise the dance floor, be our guest. Once again, we would like to thank you all for coming to the first annual Voyager Talent Show and we would like to give a shout out to the Delta Quadrant for this one day of peace. Knock on wood." Everyone laughed again at the helmsman's last comment.

Tom stepped back a few from the microphone and turned to the guys. "Ready everyone?"

"Ready here." Harry grinned, turning up the volume on his guitar amplifier.

"Oh, it's on now!" Jamal grinned, turning his amp up too.

Tom nodded to them all, he couldn't keep from smiling either, "Start us off, Mr. Mikkar." He stated, turning up his amp as well.

"Let's do this." Andre grinned, twirling his sticks around and then cracking them together. "One. Two. Three. Four."

* * *

That night, on her walk back to the Cargo Bay to regenerate, the crewmates she passed in the corridor, she noted, had all smiled and greeted her warmly, most of them congratulating her on her performance that night at the talent show. She simply smiled, nodded, and continued on her way. '_It appears I was successful in my attempt to show them what their attitudes towards me were doing to me. I can only hope however that this will continue and not relapse back to its previous status._' She thought as she came to a halt in front of the cargo bay doors. She stood there for a moment, her mind eerily blank, as she sighed. Why did it feel as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders? Even though B'Elanna and herself still had not had any verbal engagement since the incident in Engineering, it still felt as though some of her stress had vanished. She moved forward, the doors of Cargo Bay 1 opening at her presence and she walked in. There on her console was a single black rose, and a crème colored, hand-written note sealed with wax. On it was written the single word, "_Seven…_" in flourishing cursive. Seven approached her console slowly and carefully picked up the rose, wary of the thorns upon the stem. Smelling the scent she could tell this was from Hydroponics, not replicated; her time with Naomi Wildman and her mother helping her to recognize this. She set the rose back down and picked up the note. The red wax seal was stamped with a seven pointed star. Her human curiosity getting to the better of her, she broke the seal and opened the note. Inside was more of the delicate handwriting in the same small and measured cursive, written in black ink. 

_Seven-_

_I know I haven't always been polite towards you, that I've often made you the target of my anger and given you a very hard time. What I did in Engineering that day was unacceptable and I wanted to write this to you to let you know I am truly sorry for hurting you so much. I never meant to make you cry or say those things that I did. I was under a lot of stress and hadn't gotten much sleep and something inside me just snapped. I'm sorry I never told you this sooner, or apologized for what I said that day. I watched you at the talent show tonight and that song you played was what finally got to me. I can understand if, by now, you've crumpled this note up in anger or disintegrated it in a plasma manifold, but if you're still reading it, I hope that you can somehow forgive me for all that I've said and done to you since you came aboard Voyager. And if not, that's okay too. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness and I wouldn't hold it against you if you never forgave me._

_-B'Elanna_

Seven's mind had all but shut down at the letter she held in her hand, her cortical processor repeating the note over and over and over again as it tried to understand why Lt. Torres had done this in this fashion. But something else inside Seven, maybe it was her conscience, maybe her heart, she didn't know, but whatever it was it promptly told her processor to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Computer…" Seven said quietly, as she stared at the note.

A minute passed before the computer stated, "Command not recognized. Please re-state." The voice brought the confused young woman from her reverie.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres."

"Lieutenant Torres is in her quarters." The computer responded.

"Specify."

"Deck 6, Section 18, Crew Quarters." The computer responded. (A/N- I don't remember what deck or section her quarters are in, so bear with me)

"I wonder if I went a little too far with the rose and handwritten note. I could've just left her a PADD saying I was sorry." B'Elanna thought aloud to herself. '_Then again I could've just told her in person. What's that old 21st century saying? Grow some balls?_' She sighed, covering her eyes with her hand as she let the artificial gravity pull her to her couch, her ice blue silk nightgown flowed about her body, draping over her silently. She lifted her feet up and rested her back against one of the armrests and looked out the viewport at the passing streaks of stars that let her know she was at warp. They gave her little comfort. She lie there in the near darkness, thinking of all she had said and done to her blonde crewmate since Captain Janeway had saved her from the Collective, wondering how in the universe she would ever be able to make it up to Seven. Images and sounds of their last fight, the one in Engineering, flooded through her mind. Her own actions appalled her. Door chimes interrupted her thoughts as she glanced over towards the door.

"It's open." She called, before turning her attention once again out the viewport at the passing stars and submerging herself again in her memories. She heard the doors swish open and shut as someone stepped through. Then it was quiet for a moment, before the footsteps slowly moved towards her, standing on the other side of her second couch. Still not turning around, and not really caring who it was, she heard whoever it was set something down on one of the end tables near her couch. The soft clink of glass on glass finally caught her attention as the visitor spoke.

"Do you find the answers you seek in the stars, Lieutenant?"

At this B'Elanna turned her head and took in the view of the object of her desires standing there, in her sinful red dress and high heels, golden hair still flowing down around her shoulders, metallic implants adorning her face. The single black rose now rested in a crystal vase filled with water. Held in Seven's other hand was the crème-colored paper of the handwritten note B'Elanna had left on her workstation inside Cargo Bay 2. She made to get up, but a hand from Seven kept her where she was.

"Seven…" she said softly.

"May I…have a seat?" she asked. B'Elanna simply nodded.

Seven moved around the end table and sat down somewhat apprehensively on the couch opposite the half-Klingon. She softly set the note down upon the coffee table between them. B'Elanna looked down at it, a sinking feeling forming in her chest, making her hearts beat labouringly as a heavy, venomous dread welled up within her.

"Lieutenant, I…"

"Please, Seven. When we're alone, call me B'Elanna." The engineer spoke up.

"Very well, B'Elanna. As you see I have received your rose and the written apology." Seven began, but paused, now unsure of what to say.

It was quiet for a moment before B'Elanna spoke up as she turned away from the angel that sat across from her, back to the view port and the stars that streamed by, "I didn't really think you would accept my apology Seven. I don't know why I took a coward's way out and wrote you one in the first place when I should have told you in person. Some Klingon I've turned out to be. I can't even apologize honorably." B'Elanna berated herself, quietly.

"I did not say I did not accept your apology B'Elanna. I do wish to know, however, if you truly hate me as much as you come off to on a daily basis…" Seven slowly stated before she was interrupted by the other woman.

"No, Seven. Gods no, Seven. I could never hate you." B'Elanna moved from the couch and knelt in front of the ex-drone, clasping her right hand in both of her own as a tear slid down her cheek, "I am so sorry for what I've said and done to you. I wish I knew how to make it up to you." She bowed her head, averting her gaze from the piercing steel blue eyes that seemed to see into her soul.

"I am, glad, to hear that you do not hate me, B'Elanna. I had no control over my actions when I was a part of the Collective. I was taken against my will and bent to serve them." She lifted the half-Klingon's face with her left hand.

B'Elanna stiffened at the touch, subconsciously expecting the metal to be cold and ungiving, but relaxed as she felt the pleasantly warm, soft and supple alloy against her skin, sending eerie but pleasurable tingles through her body. She felt so bare under Seven's cool gaze, but returned it all the same. They both knew they could no longer keep this up. They both knew they could not keep avoiding one another. It was a few moments before Seven spoke quietly.

"I restate my question. Do you find the answers you seek in the stars, B'Elanna?"

"Let me ask them." She looked deep into Seven's eyes as she continued, "Can you, will you, somehow find it within your heart to forgive me for all the pain I've caused you?"

A minute passed by as the silence hung elegantly in the air, as Seven watched a myriad of emotions run through the engineer kneeling before her, before she found the words to reply, nervousness rolling under her cool surface for what she was about to do, for what she had to do for the answer her heart had come up with.

"Can you…will you…somehow find it within your own heart, B'Elanna Torres, to forgive me for this?" Seven whispered.

Time all but stood still for B'Elanna as Seven slid slowly to the floor next to the brunette, wrapping her fully human right arm around her waist, her left hand and implant coming up to hold her neck gently as her mesh-covered thumb stroked B'Elanna's cheek. The blonde's head slowly moved closer as her eyes fluttered shut. An infinitely soft, warm pressure found its way upon the half-Klingon's full lips. At the contact, B'Elanna's eyes closed and her arms moved of their own volition, wrapping themselves around Seven's waist, drawing her closer. The fiery engineer's lips were softer than Seven had ever dreamed of, and tasted of milk chocolate, possibly from some candy she had eaten shortly before her arrival. The Omega molecule was nothing compared to this. B'Elanna WAS perfection. B'Elanna responded, kissing the blonde Borg back without thinking as she moaned softly, feeling their bodies press together, her modest breasts pressing into Seven's own larger ones. Seven opened her mouth and licked B'Elanna's lips with her tongue, requesting entrance. The shorter woman hesitantly opened her lips in return and the ex-drone took the opportunity to deepen the kiss; her tongue dancing with Seven's as they explored each other's mouths. Seven took B'Elanna's lower lip with her teeth and gently tugged on it, making the brunette moan again. She let go and gave the passionate engineer another heart-stopping kiss, suckling on her lower lip again as their tongues danced in each other's mouths, trying to memorize every recess of each other, before slowly pulling back. B'Elanna, without thinking at all, followed her for one last light kiss before she drew her head back as well. Heavily winded, both of the women paused for a short moment to catch their breath that the kiss had stolen away from them, resting their foreheads against one another, their eyes closed.

"Seven." The half-Klingon whispered.

"I apologize, B'Elanna, but I could no longer hold these feelings in." Seven whispered back, as she held the woman in question snugly to her, "Once I recognized what I was feeling after ruling out all else, was when I realized just how much you hurt me. But it never stopped me from feeling this way. Out of 'fear' I remained silent; quietly bearing upon my shoulders whatever you said or did to me. But that day in Engineering, the weight of it all came 'crashing down around me' as they say. And I could no longer hold it in."

"Seven, I'm…I'm not quite sure I understand." She spoke quietly back, her hand subconsciously running up and down Seven's back, feeling the slick silk of the dress slide beneath her palm and fingers, as she softly nuzzled the blonde's warm neck, taking in the scent of her shampoo: Sakura and apple blossoms.

"I have fallen in love with you, Lana. I'm in love with you; everything about you: your smile, your eyes, your intelligence, your passion, your body, your anger, your pain, your love, everything that makes you, you I have been in love with you for almost a year in Earth standards." Seven whispered back, a tear slipping down her porcelain face as she held B'Elanna closer to her. "I forgive you, Lana…I forgive you."

Those six words broke through what was left of B'Elanna's defenses as the realization of what the blonde had said sunk in. Seven loved her. She was in love with her. And she forgave her. B'Elanna didn't know whether to jump for joy knowing her feelings weren't one-sided or cry even harder in the arms of the strong-willed ex-drone at the realization of just how much pain she had caused her. The latter won through though, and B'Elanna broke down in tears, sobbing into Seven's strong shoulder, whispering apologies over and over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Kahless, I'm so sorry. I love you too, Seven. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." She cried, her words dying out slowly as she held onto the former Borg who just held the wreck of a woman in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly; shushing her as she rubbed her back; whispering to her that everything would be okay. They sat like that for quite some time, Seven holding B'Elanna as the headstrong engineer let everything out. Her sobs quieted, her breathing evened out, until only a few stray tears slipped down her tan cheeks.

"How does the saying go? What's done is done?" Seven said softly, "Forgive and forget?"

"How can I forget all I've done to you Seven?" Lana whispered desperately.

"If you had a cortical processor, you could simply delete the memories. However, you do not. Even if you did, I would not want you to. I have not forgotten the things you have said, nor will I ever choose to forget. It keeps me from doing the same mistakes. As it will you." Seven pressed a kiss into the sable brown mane that was B'Elanna's hair.

The blonde stood up gracefully, easily pulling up the shorter woman with her thanks to Borg enhanced strength. They simply gazed at each other for a few moments before B'Elanna spoke, wiping away a stray tear.

"I never did get to tell you how perfect you sounded tonight at the show. You did wonderful." She laughed a little at the thought.

"Thank you. I hope my attire was appropriate however, I noticed several of the crew staring at me during the first song. Not all of them males I might add. Of the 23 crewmembers I caught, 17 were female. I should note also that one of them was you." Seven stated, making the half-Klingon blush.

"Well, Seven when you dress like that on a ship-wide broadcasted event, people do tend to notice."

"I hope my attire was not too 'sexy' as 21st century humans so eloquently put it." This earned a most un-B'Elanna-like giggle from the engineer.

"Seven, you were, and still are, drop-dead gorgeous. You just seem to be oblivious to that fact. But in that uniform you run around in, it makes it hard not for pretty much anyone to NOT fantasize about you."

"I hope from now on you will be the only one who manages to live out these, 'fantasies', Lana. Everyone else is, as they say 'shit out of luck'."

The mysterious tone in Seven's voice brought about a silence in the room as the words sunk into both women at what she had just implied. B'Elanna, wrapping her arms around the ex-drone's neck, threaded her hands through Seven's silky soft golden hair and pulled her down for another kiss. Seven was happy to oblige as she wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's waist, drawing her closer. The kiss was somewhat urgent in its need as both of them felt the desire for each other burning within. Seven moved from B'Elanna's mouth, tracing a line of kisses up her jaw and under her ear as Lana gripped Seven's shoulders firmly, the tingling sensations bolting through her like lightning making her go weak in the knees. The ex-Borg didn't stop there. Moving her hands to B'Elanna's firm butt, she squeezed her cheeks and lifted her up. B'Elanna let out a small squeal of surprise as she wrapped her legs around Seven's waist. Not forgetting the new weight now hanging from her altering her center of gravity, Seven moved forward, pinning the half-Klingon between the bulkhead and Seven's curvaceous body. She continued to kiss and nip at the hot flesh up and down B'Elanna's neck, feeling the pulse beneath the skin with her lips. The fiery engineer was not without movement, her hands were busy threading their way through those thick, golden, silky strands, holding her head closer to her as Seven's mouth made love to her neck. She let out a long slow moan as Seven found a more sensitive spot, right below her jawline, just under her ear, and began suckling on it.

"Oh Gods, Seven. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She breathed heavily.

Seven's reply was quick, short, and to the point.

"Resistance is futile." Moving her strong arms to the small of B'Elanna's back, locking her hands together as she pulled her away from the bulkhead. Tilting her back slightly she balanced them on her strong legs and feet and began walking toward the Klingon's bedroom. "I will make you mine. Forever mine." The ex-Borg whispered huskily into B'Elanna's ear, making her shiver hard. Tightening her arms around Seven's neck she pulled back and kissed those cherry red lips that had haunted her dreams for so long.

"Make me yours, Seven. Have all of me…take all of me." B'Elanna whispered, pulling back and turning her cheek, exposing her neck for Seven's exploring mouth. The blonde then said something that B'Elanna never thought she would hear.

"Tai, be'nal?" She stopped her kisses, pulling back to look into the engineer's eyes. In Klingon, this means, 'Beloved wife?'. When whispered before or during lovemaking, it is a vow of love beyond the grave, and a solemn request for your partner's vow as well.

B'Elanna thought she couldn't cry any more, but was wrong as new tears sprang to her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She didn't hesitate as she choked out, "HIja banwa, epitai-zana." which means 'It is true, oh exalted one.' Seven teared up as well as she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers. The couple kissed again and Seven turned her head for the ritual bite on her cheek. B'Elanna quietly shook her head no.

"Never pain, my wife. I would shed every last drop of blood I have to make sure you never lose even one drop in pain." She placed a lingering kiss upon Seven's cheek, in place of the bite. And as she pulled back, her arms still around her neck, she saw Seven smiling again. She turned her own cheek as Seven pressed a kiss against it.

"I love you, B'Elanna Torres." She whispered with absolute conviction.

"I love you too, Seven of Nine." She whispered back.

As Seven carried her new wife into their bedroom, she called out her final order of the night. "Computer, seal the door using Borg encryption code Wolf Three Five Nine and do not open unless there is a ship's emergency. Secure all comm channels to this room using Borg encryption code Omega Three Five Nine and do not release unless there is a ship's emergency. Log Seven of Nine and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres as off duty on 'personal leave' and make note that we are not to be disturbed for anything short of a ship's emergency."

"Doors sealed. Comm channels secured. Seven of Nine and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres logged as off duty." The computer responded as the door closed behind the two women.

Seven walked over to B'Elanna's large bed. The engineer in question grinned evilly and leaned back suddenly, throwing the Astrometrics off balance. The two women fell onto the bed, Seven's full weight pressing down on B'Elanna. She made to prop herself up on her hands but B'Elanna wriggled about, keeping her where she was.

"I am not crushing you, be'nal?" Seven asked.

B'Elanna smiled lovingly at Seven's worried tone and the use of the Klingon term for 'wife', "No, be'nal. I love feeling your weight on top of me. But our current attire is in the way." She grinned impishly again, "What say we get out of them?"

Seven simply smiled in return as she reached for the zipper on the side of her dress.

* * *

The End. 

(A/N)- Done….finally….done. -collapses over the keyboard-. Three months in the making. If I decide to do it, I'll try my hand at my first..ahem, lemon scene. But I just felt that it was currently beyond my grasp. When I do write it, it has to be perfect, otherwise there's no point in doing it. Two women together equals perfection. Anything less would be futile. Read and Review please. This is my first Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction story.


End file.
